Morne à Bateau
Morne-à-Bateau is a communal section of Gressier, Ouest, Haiti. Neighboring sections Welcome to Morne-à-Bateau. Not far from the Route Nationale 2, in the first communal section of Gressier, it is an area whose landscape is steep and with very steep slopes. It is also a place where anarchic construction made on and under the high slopes increase day after day. According to engineers, this place should not accommodate any construction. Not even the strongest construction. "Because at any time, a landslide can occur," he explained, staring at the hills. "Yet the opposite occurs." Neighborhoods ☆''(not to be confused with the city of Grande-Saline in northwestern Haiti.)'' About under the commune of Gressier, Haiti.]] General characteristics of the section In Morne-à-Bateau, 65% of the households practice agricultural means of sustainability. A significant amount of residents migrated here from other places, such as Port-au-Prince and usually stay. Not many residents emigrate but the ones that do share their main external destination as the Dominican Republic. The dominant topography of the section Morne-à-Bateau is mountains and hills. Agriculture According to sources, 30% of Morne-à-Bateau's land is devoted to agriculture, and the period over the past five years showed an increase of at least 10%. However, 40% of Morne-à-Bateau consists of abandoned farmland, due primarily to degradation of soils. These farms also partake in breeding of Cattle, particularly goats, sheep, and horses, which have shown an increase in numbers over the past five years, as well as pigs and beehives, which numbers appear to be in decline. These declines and increases do not exceed 10 percent. Environment Situated on the side of a mountain, the section of Morne-à-Bateau is home to natives of the area and migrants from the capital. This hamlet wasn't built by a mountain by accident, as it has strong lumber rates, which is of great importance to the people of Morne-à-Bateau and its success. The hamlet itself looks glorious. With its lucious gardens, Morne-à-Bateau has a fascinating atmosphere. Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Morne-à-Bateau is most likely headed towards a profitable future with improvements to its agricultural sector. But this remains to be seen. Economy Morne-à-Bateau has an advancing economy, which is mainly supported by corn, coal production, and livestock of sheep and cattle. But the biggest strength is corn production. The main agricultural productions of the section are Corn, Sorghum / millet, peas Congo, bitter cassava, potatoes, yams, and masoko. Morne-à-Bateau has 80 processing units it its peanut / pistachio mills. Economic actions The secondary economic activities of the section range from livestock of cattle, breeding pigs, trade, transport and construction. These are in progress, but have hindrances such as lack of access to veterinary care and credit. Insecurity and and lack of transport are the barrier to the latter two. Bean production, aviculture, and picking natural products have a stable demeanor in terms of activity. However credit and a lack of manpower remain barriers to this sector's development. The section was also active in beekeeping, boat manufacture, and manufacture of nets/traps. But due to weakness of demand, these activities fell into regression. Infrastructure Transportation Morne-à-Bateau extends southward from RN-2. Throughout the section, most roads are paved, some are clay, and residents get around by 4x4, pickup or truck. Animals are also used as a travel option. Health Morne-à-Bateau has a dispensary and a pharmacy. Education Morne-à-Bateau has primary and secondary schools. Utilities There is no sanitation service, hence no main destination for household garbage, which is scattered in nature. The section has a strong demand for cutting wood. The section has 3 artesian wells and at least half the households have access to the drinking water system. The other main source of drinking water is through ordinary wells. Culture Communication The section has telephone, Internet, and partial cell phone coverage. Social Cohesion and Conflict The three main causes that generate conflicts and significant problems in the section are 1. Land 2. Policy 3. Invasion of the fields by free cattle The level of solidarity in Morne-à-Bateau is very high when it comes to cultural and religious events. Main local holidays St. Anthony June 13th Immaculate Conception December 8th Photos Merger, a locality of Morne à Bateau. Merger1.jpg|Merger, Haiti: L'Ecole Filostin Primary School Merger2.jpg|Basketball Court – Merger Merger3.jpg|Daybreak from Merger Merger4.jpg|Merger Merger5.jpg|Water Merger7.jpg|Soccer Category:Communal Sections Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Port-au-Prince Arrondissement